


One Piece: Jump through Time

by dadafoxsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Other, original movie event, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadafoxsu/pseuds/dadafoxsu
Summary: When the Straw Hat pirates are sailing through a mysterious section of water, they soon discover they're in an alternate reality. Everything seems to be the same... until they find a nearby island that wasn't there before. A legacy lives on... and no one could have predicted this.





	1. Setting Sail! Murky Waters Ahead?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes characters I made for roleplay on tumblr that got pretty popular... I don't know how many people would like this.. so if you don't like Canon x OC stuff, then please don't post anything rude... there's nothing explicit and no main pairings shown, but I figured I'd post something...

\----

#### An Island Far Away...

\----

Battle. Smoke. The sounds of men and swords clashing on a battle field. People were killing one another left and right. Blood was flying, curses leaving the mouths of pirates and marines all alike. It wasn't until a cry echoed throughout of the sea of battle that brought it to a stand still. The image of a scarred pirate with a straw hat holding his adoptive sibling in his arms.

A young boys eyes shot open, the sounds of seagulls and the ocean below playing like a symphony around him. Wavy black hair swayed in the wind like the leaves on the palm trees nearby. Smoky blue hues searched the horizon as he sat up. He propped his left knee up, taking a deep breath as he leaned back on his arms. _The sea is loud today._ The child thought. He couldn't have been older than six or seven years old.

He perked, hearing a woman calling for him. "Hey!" A soft and gentle tone that was barely above the whisper of the sea. "Come inside! Lunch is ready! You better wash up!" The boy let a smile form on his lightly freckled face, a bandage on his nose crinkling slightly as he called back.

"Coming!" The child shouted, starting to climb down a rope ladder. "Mom, I'm hungry!" Sandal covered feet hit the dock and thudded loudly as he dashed to the woman. Her right hand on her hip, her left holding a broom in place, she shook her head as she watched her child make a bee-line right for her. She knew that stomach of his could hold much more than just a couple of snacks.. he was just like his father, after all.

"I know you're hungry. You've been playing all day." She mused gently, holding out her hand to take the boys own. When he took hold, she led him into the house. The boy gave a toothy grin--well.. as toothy a grin could be with a missing tooth. "Come on. Let's get you washed up and ready for lunch.. then you have cleaning in your room to do." The boy groaned, leaning his head back as he rolled his eyes.

"Mom!!" The boy whined, sluggishly lagging behind his mother.  
"Don't _mom_ me, young man. Now march." She ordered gently, nodding her head towards the bathroom. The child huffed and let go of his mothers hand, wandering off to go and do as she asked. The woman smiled, her chestnut hair falling over her shoulder as she patted the boy on the shoulder to encourage him along. Bright blue eyes wandered back to the front door, a sigh leaving her lips.

_Maybe soon.. he'll come back to us._

\----

#### The Open Ocean

\----

"SAAAAAAAAANJIIII!!" A voice rang out on the ship's deck, a straw hat flying by atop the head of the owner as he laughed loudly. "I'm hungry! I need food! Food, food, food!" Luffy was practically bouncing on the grassy floor, clapping his hands impatiently as the blond cook turned with a low growl of annoyance.

" **OI!** I'll get to you in just a fucking second! I'm feeding the ladies first!" His harsh tone then changed to a loving one rather swiftly when he turned to Nami who was sitting in a lounge chair with a drink in hand. "Sorry about the shouting, my dear loves.. I'm afraid our captain is failing to wait, as always." The cook hummed with delight, bent on one knee as he held a tray with a crystal glass out to the ship's archaeologist.

"It's fine, dear cook." The dark haired woman replied sweetly while she took her drink. "I appreciate the concern, though. Don't you, Nami?" The cat burglar hummed in reply, sipping away at her smoothie. Of course their captain was often loud and obnoxious, but it wasn't like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"This smoothie is fantastic, Sanji!" She chirped, winking playfully. "Thank you~!" Sanji swooned, hand clenched over his heart in pure bliss as he nearly fell over.

"Ah! My chest!! It swells with joy at your compliment!" Sanji cooed. Before he could speak again, he was interrupted by a passing swordsman.  
"Yeah? It'll swell with bruises if you keep that up, shitty cook."  
"What was that?!" Sanji snapped back, Zoro ready to draw his swords at a moments notice.

"You heard me, dart board brow!"  
"WHY, I OUGHT TO--" Just like that, the two were sparring like no tomorrow. The sounds of kicks hitting steel filled the air as their captain whined for food. Usopp sat on the side of the ship, fishing pole in hand as his stomach grumbled.

"I think I'm gonna waste away, Chopper.. Sanji's too busy fighting to feed us now.." He wheezed in a feigned deathly tone. The little doctor yelped, standing up on the railing in a panic.  
"DON'T DIE, USOPP!" The reindeer shrieked. Brook stepped over, his head tilted while holding a tea cup in hand. Everyone seemed so lively today... and yet, if he had flesh, he would be too! He chuckled to himself, watching the ocean as only a skeleton could. Franky was busy tinkering with something near the mast, the Sunny heading slowly through the ocean's waters.

"Excuse me." The skeleton chimed curiously, "The waters ahead seem to be murkier than what we've been going through, yes?" Nami sat up in her chair, lifting her sunglasses. The musician was right. The water was far darker and it seemed that some sort of steam was rising from the depths. Looking to her log pose, she frowned in confusion. The damn thing was going insane!

"That's odd. My log pose is going haywire." She muttered, looking back to the ocean and her navigation device once again. "It's like it can't tell what goes where.." Usopp wandered over, adjusting his hat as he put his pole to the side.

"Is it busted?" He wondered. No.. that couldn't be it. Nami tried to understand what was happening, glancing back out to the waters ahead.  
"No, I don't think it's broken." She responded, "It might be an underwater volcano. Those are pretty common in waters like that.. after we pass, it should be fine." Their captain hummed, listening to the redhead explain the reasoning as to why the navigation was off. Glancing out to look for himself, he jumped and swiftly dashed to the railing.

"Heeey! Check it out!" He chirped loudly, pointing out at something further out to sea ahead of them. "I think I see something!" Placing his hand just over his eyes, he tried to focus. Nami pursed her lips, her gaze set ahead as Robin stood up from her seat to take a look herself.

"I've heard about this strange phenomenon. I believe those are the Alternate Waves. They say sailors who go over them never come back.. they only appear twice every 24 years, but never in the same spot." Robin explained. Chopper cooed in awe, eyes sparkling as he bounced. Alternate Waves? He wanted to know more!

"Alternate Waves? Does that mean they go in a different current or something?" He inquired. Robin chuckled gently, patting the doctor on the head.  
"No one really knows anything about them. I read something whilst in Alabasta about those types of waters. Apparently it's said that it causes those who pass over to lose their bearings. Most out at sea try to avoid them." Chopper grunted in understanding, though it was still a bit mysterious.

Franky stood up, hand on his hip as he marched over to join the others. " _Super_ strange. Never seen anything like it. I remember Ol' Tom saying something about waters like that being dangerous, but never thought I'd see something similar."

"All the more reason to go look!! I wanna go through it!!" Luffy shouted loudly into the air, fists up above his head. Nami flinched, looking to her idiot captain. Oh, hell. This was going to turn into a disaster, wasn't it? Usopp waved his arms, eyes wide in a panic.

"Woah, wait a minute!! Luffy, if we go into those waters like Robin said, we might not come out again!!"  
"With Nami as our navigator, I don't see how we could get lost! Shishishi!" Ah, there was that boost of confidence to the cat burglar's ego. Luffy smirked, Nami humming with confidence as she placed her hand on her hip whilst looking to the others.

Everything suddenly halted when the ship hit the waters below, it shook violently for only a moment as if they ran aground. Everyone yelped, aside from Zoro and Sanji who stumbled in their fight. Zoro's attention shifted, swords in his hands dropping slowly as the ship rocked back and forth as if they were in a storm. The cook halted, lowering his leg as he tried to keep his balance. _What the hell is going on?!_ The blond wondered. It felt as though the ship were crawling through a marsh instead of the open sea, steam rising rapidly and bubbles bursting on all sides; a sort of liquid smoke floating to the sky with odd scenery shining through it.

Quickly acting on the occasion, Robin summoned forth her arms to hold everyone on the deck. "Hold on!" She shouted. Nami fell and clung to the grass, Luffy stretching to hang onto the railing of the ship as the others tried to stay put where Robin held them down. The dark haired woman's eyes scanned the strange phenomena, noticing the shifting scenes overlapping one another. Each seemed more like a moving photograph of a day gone by or a day that would soon pass.

One of the liquid like clouds hovered over the ship, showing what seemed to be falling meteors about to hit the Sunny. Chopper and Usopp screeched in a panic, covering their heads. " **WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIE!!!** " The two sobbed together. Another floated past Brook, the skeleton screaming as harshly as he could at the sight of dying men reaching towards him.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Zoro snapped, nearly rolling under Robin's hold. "It's like we're in some sort of freak show!" Another bubble of this disgusting slime flew by the cook, insects crawling on the ship peeking through. Sanji howled in fright, hair standing on end as he tried to duck while it passed over him.

"There's no place like below deck! There's no place like below deck--!" He chanted. Luffy tilted his head, eyes wide as he searched these unusual windows. His jaw dropped with a massive smile as he reached for one that showed a sea full of meat. Unfortunately, it was too far away for him to reach while attached to the rail. He whined sadly as the ship passed it by.

A massive bubble appeared before the ship, causing the Sunny to shift back on the water. "What's going on?!" Nami yelped. Upon seeing the massive pocket of air appear on the surface of the water, her eyes grew wide. It was nearly bigger than an **island**! 

"If that thing explodes, we're all going to die!" With a new sense of urgency, Luffy reared back a fist and let it sling behind him.

"Gum Gum--"

**"LUFFY NO!"** The crew exploded together in unison. As they all reached for their captain, he let the fist fly towards the massive monstrosity.

"--RIFLE!" With the sudden impact, the massive air pocket looked as though it was going to explode. Everyone braced for impact, Luffy grunting as he tried to pull back his fist. Something was wrong. _Very wrong._ Instead of pulling back just his fist, the bubble came back with it and swallowed the ship whole, leaving them in a black void.


	2. Oddity of the Ocean! An Island Ahead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've entered these strange waters, Luffy and his crew find themselves in a place that wasn't there before... what happens next is a mystery to them all.

The crew groaned collectively, everyone laying on the deck as the ship swayed lightly. The sky was now dark, the phenomenon now passed. Luffy immediately sat up like a spring that had just been released from a trap. His hat secured on his head, he glanced to the dark blue above them.

"Ah. It's night now." He pointed out. Robin scanned the sky, finding it strange. Wasn't it daylight not too long ago? Had they passed out? Usopp held Chopper close, trembling. This was all too freaky to be real! The others slowly gathered themselves, settling to observe their new surroundings. Nami shook her head, looking to her log pose. Shockingly, it corrected its bearings. Raising a brow, the woman became confused. There wasn't an island there before! She began to double check between the scenery and her navigation tool. Clouds began to form in the atmosphere, rumbling in the distance.

"Those clouds don't look friendly.. We may want to take shelter." The navigator pointed out. Franky shook off the sudden bout of exhaustion from just moments before, heading to the wheel. Nodding his head, he looked to Nami.

"Where to?" He asked, tapping the wheel with a smaller hand protruding from his much larger palm. The redhead pointed to a shrouded island ahead of them, figuring it was the best option.

"It's the only one nearby.. all the other islands are out of reach. Besides, with that storm coming, it should be a good enough place to wait it out." She explained. Usopp whined, wobbling to his feet as he tried to make his way to the others.

"I really don't like this. What if it's inhabited--WHAT IF IT'S HOSTILE?!" His mind was already racing with things that could go wrong. He had already dropped the poor doctor, the little reindeer toddling over while trying to fix his hat. The unfortunate creature had gotten his head stuck in it while the whole fiasco went down. With a soft _POP_ the hat went right back into it's proper place.

"Usopp's right! What if it is hostile?!" Chopper asked, waving his tiny hooves. Luffy simply grinned, rushing to sit on the head of the Sunny in response. He was practically bouncing in his place on the lion's mane. Raising his arms high into the air, he took a deep breath--enough to expand his chest far in front of him.

 **"LET'S GOOOO!"** He shouted over the sea. The crew sighed together, lowering their heads. It seemed that they had no choice. Once Luffy had an idea in his head, there was no way to stop it. It was like trying to stop a typhoon..... but stopping a typhoon would probably be easier. The sky rumbled loudly, shaking the sails on the ship as a warning. The storm was closing in. Franky glared ahead of them, turning to his fellow pirates.

"Oi! You guys might wanna to hold on! Coup de Burst!! YOW!" WIth a swift movement, the shipwright had started the mechanism. Air built up in the ships engine below deck, the sudden take off making them fly through the air. The crew screamed, once again held down by Robin's devil fruit ability to keep them from plunging into the ocean below.

The young boy perked, hearing a loud shot in the distance. "Mom! Did you hear that?!" He asked, now worried for the possible outcome. What in the world made that noise? His mother waved it off, washing dishes in the kitchen as the child ran to her side to tug at her dress apron. "Mom! Mom!! Did you hear it?! It was like a canon!"

"Easy, you're going to untie my apron at this rate." She laughed gently, patting the child on the head. "It's probably just the storm. You know how nervous you get during the rainy season..." Ruffling his hair, her son grumbled in annoyance before backing off. He knew what he heard! It had to be a canon. It had to! What if a Marine ship had found the island?! The child became irritated, stomping his bare foot on the wooden floor before hurrying off to the living room window.

Seeing nothing but rain and fogged glass, the child leaned on the window sill and gave a soft grunt in his vigilance. With lightning in the sky, he flinched upon seeing what looked to be a _flying lion_. He yelped, falling back and scrambling to his mother in panic. **"MOM!!!"** The woman laughed as her son hid his face in the skirt of her dress as he clung to her. How adorable he was.. still a child at heart, no matter how mature he tried to act.

The Sunny splashed down, landing just a few hundred yards from the island itself. A couple of ships were near the docks, anchored down for safety. At this point, the waves were becoming violent. Rain had already begun falling on the crew, soaking them to the bone. Brook had run under the deck, bringing a few umbrellas to those who needed them. Luffy clung to the Sunny's head, holding his hat in place.

"Sanji! Can you find an inn for us once we dock?!" Nami shouted over the storm. The cook immediately answered with hearts in his eyes and a loud chirp of enthusiasm.

"Yes, my darling Nami-swan~!" He practically danced in place before running to the front of the ship to help anchor the Sunny in place. Once the deed was done, he dashed forth to fulfill his darling navigator's request. 

The crew soon gathered in a lively little place to rest for the night, everyone drying off properly in the large room that was graciously given to them by the owner of the establishment. Usopp sighed, his hair now a frazzled mess as he held a towel around his shoulders. What a mess.. first the strange ocean waters, then the bubbles of doom and now a storm and a mysterious island? What next?!

"I found a map downstairs in the lobby." Robin mused, holding up a reasonably rolled up slip of parchment. "It seems this is the only village on the entire island." Placing it on the table, she pointed out the detailed artwork. Chopper hung onto the side of the table, peeking over to get a better look for himself as everyone gathered around. Zoro sat in the corner, avoiding the whole situation whilst cleaning his swords. Luffy tilted his head, looking it over. Seemed pretty boring to him.

"Look there." Franky pointed out. "Ain't that familiar?" Upon the sudden realization, he placed a smaller robotic finger on the corner of the map. A striking image in dark black ink was imprinted rather clearly. It was the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates. Silence fell upon the group, everyone glancing to the middle of the room where the map lay. It seemed there was more to this island that met the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is well liked.. I'm going for a movie vibe. Thank you for reading so far.


	3. Whitebeard's Territory! A Necklace of Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the Whitebeard symbol on the island map, the crew finds that it's one of his territories.. since the fall of Whitebeard, many of his territories either fell apart or were reclaimed by other pirates. This one remains untouched.. why?

The crew remained silent, only a few becoming nervous. Usopp gulped, eyes focused on the map before them. If this place was under Whitebeard's reign.. why was it still using his symbol since his death? It was almost as if the villagers here refused to acknowledge it. Sanji placed a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it slowly as he took in a deep breath. Drawing in the cancerous smog, he exhaled and the smoke lifted itself to the ceiling.

"This might be bad." He commented, stepping to the side. "If these folks don't know he's dead, this could become a major problem." Luffy hardly responded, instead going over to a bed in a rather serious manner. This piqued the interest of his crew. After seeing that Jolly Roger, it seemed that their beloved bouncy captain was deep in thought... and that rarely ever occurred.

"Luffy?" Chopper called out. The rubber man turned his attention from space to the little doctor. "Is everything okay?" Luffy grinned at the question. It seemed that this island was going to be a lot of fun for him after all.

"Yeah!" Luffy folded his arms over his chest as he plopped himself down on the crisp sheets. "The old man might be gone, but I'm pretty sure someone from his crew is still keeping up with the territories." He had heard of it before. When crews fell apart, the ones who were still loyal always kept _something_ of their leaders possession. Nami pressed her hands firmly to her hips, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Okay. So, let's say that this is still under his rule even _after_ his death. Who is to say it isn't someone else CLAIMING to be under his previous fleet just for selfish gain?" The navigator pointed out. Brook and the others seemed to follow her thought process, trying to think ahead of the situation if something was going on behind the scenes. Usopp placed his hand on his chin, pondering deeply about all this.

"We should check the village out in the morning. If there's something awful going on, we should take are of it.. right, Luffy?" He paused not hearing a single reply. "Luffy?" Ah. Their captain was already out cold on the bed. Robin smiled, holding a few books in hand from the inn's lobby. Now looked like a better time than any to read up on the island itself. She opened one of the books, thinking to herself about how tiny it was.

For the rest of the night, everyone settled in and slept soundly through the late hours. Upon daylight, they stirred from their slumber. Zoro had kept watch that night, sleeping in as a result.

The rest of the crew dispersed, deciding to wander around the village. Sanji found the market, browsing the food stock. Chopper and Robin found the book shop, delighted to find new tomes on even such a small island. Nami had discovered a small pawn shop filled to the brim with jewelry and more. Franky stayed near the docks, speaking with fellow shipwrights. Brook had discovered the bar, delighted to find musicians inside playing a joyous tune to entertain the patrons. 

As for Luffy, he wandered down a simple path, hands behind his head as he looked onward. He had heard from the merchants in the village that there was an orchard on the furthest cliff that harbored the sweetest apples ever grown. The rubber man had to find out for himself if it were true.

Going to the hill ahead of him, he halted in his tracks. His eyes grew wide in shock. There in the pathway at the top of the hill stood a boy with a pail and a fishing rod. Freckles, ebony hair.. the child was wearing a sea green tank top and brown shorts, a pair of sandals fastened to his feet. He looked far too much like a ghost of the past.

"Ace." Luffy had released his voice to the world in shock, jaw dropped and hands now at his sides. Sweat rolled down his face, hands trembling before clenching into tight fists. He slid one foot back as if to start charging. Upon hearing that name, the boy recoiled and began to run. Luffy paused, blinking and breaking out of his trance of thought. "O-OI! Wait! ACE!"

 _This is bad, this is bad, this is VERY bad!_ The child thought, dropping his pail and fishing rod. Something wasn't right. How could he be recognized so quickly?! The boy made a mad dash through a nearby thicket of trees. He remembered what his mother said if he were ever to be seen by outsiders. _’Marines and pirates alike.. if they find you, they will not exercise restraint because you are a child. They will kill you if they have the chance. Run whenever you can.. never let them catch you. Never let them see your face.’_ Her words would echo within his mind, his legs moving faster, spurred on by his mother's advice.

"I SAID WAIT!" Luffy stretched out his arms, hoping to catch the boy. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a solid grip through the dense forest branches. "Damn it! **GET BACK HERE!** " The child yelped upon hearing such a booming voice. The outsider had devil fruit powers! Without hesitation, the boy swiftly dove through a clearing and under a maze of tree roots.

Rather agitated, Luffy stomped after the boy with his jaw clenched as he searched feverishly. "Come out, dammit!! I know you're here! _**COME OOOOOUT!**_ " The raven haired boy covered his ears with his hands, hoping to keep himself quiet if he didn't hear the other.This was going to be a major problem. He bit his lower lip, getting more and more frustrated as time went on. The unknown boy peeked out of his hiding spot only to see Luffy knock down tree after tree.

 _This guy is crazy!_ He gulped, sweat rolling down his face in horror. Not only did he stretch like rubber, but he managed to have the strength to know down trees! When the tree above him was suddenly uprooted with a single kick, the child screamed. There was a loud snap of the captains arm as it stretched to grasp the boy's shirt.

"GAH! Put me down!!" The boy snapped as Luffy held the boy up to his face to take a closer look. "I'll beat you up!! I mean it!! I don't care if you're a pirate or a marine, I'll smash yer face in!" The older male held the boy like a kitten, a stern look on his face before pressing his nose on the other's own.

"Why do you look like Ace?" Luffy asked, his voice laced with slight anger. The younger flinched, shifting his gaze to the side as he whistled and pursed his lips.

"I-I dunno.." He sang sweetly. "I don't know who that is, mister!" Oh, what a lie. Luffy grumbled, getting more irritated. Was the world mocking him for the loss of his older brother? What the hell was happening?

"What's your name?" With that question, the younger frowned and kept his head down. He knew damn well that he would get into trouble if his mother found out he revealed himself and got caught by a stranger. Against his better judgement, he tried to look tough as he kicked his legs.

"Spade. That's all I'm tellin' you!" The young man had finally revealed his name. Spade, huh? Luffy dropped him in an instant but kept close in case he tried to run.

"I'm Luffy. If you run, I'll catch you again. Got it?"  
"You're crazy! Forget you ever saw me, okay!?" He snarled back to the other. "I'm not supposed to talk to outsiders! And why did you chase me down, huh?!" Without hesitation, Luffy frowned and crossed his arms.

"You look like my brother." With that, Spade felt a twinge of hope build in him. Brother? He pouted, stepping back only to see Luffy step forward. Should he tell him? Or should he keep it secret like his mother asked?

"He was your brother?" He wondered looking up in genuine curiosity. Luffy nodded in response. Seeing Spade reminded him of years gone by.. back when he, Ace and Sabo were together in Grey Terminal.

He lowered his head, pondering for a moment before making a choice. Whether this decision was good or not, he wasn't sure. Taking a deep breath, Spade placed his hands at his sides.

"He was my dad." That answer made Luffy stare before screaming loudly to the heavens in confusion.

-

Meanwhile in the village, the rest of the crew looked in the direction of the scream. "Sounds like Luffy might be in trouble!" Chopper whimpered in his four legged form. Each of them ran to meet up with their captain, hoping he hadn't caused any trouble this time.

-

Spade had covered his ears, clearly irritated with the other's scream of bewilderment. Was he done? Was he finished with his outburst? "Ace had a kid?!" Apparently not. Spade grumbled and shook his head.

"Don't scream so loud, will ya?! If there are other outsiders here, I'll end up dead!" Spade warned, waving his arm at the other. “Look! I could get into SERIOUS trouble if someone finds me!”

Hearing distant voices, the boy felt fear rise deep within. “I’m in trouble.” Spade scrambled, making a run for the trees. Luffy hummed in confusion, seeing his crew running straight for him.

“Ah! There you are, guys!” Luffy waved, knowing the kid hadn’t gone too far. “You aren’t gonna believe what I found!!”

“Luffy, I swear. If you found a boar or something and screamed like that without a legitimate reason.. I’m going to electrocute you.” Nami wheezed, climatact in hand. As if to show off a capture, Luffy moved to point to an empty space behind him.

“Look--ah. He’s gone.” The captain muttered blankly. Nami smacked him over the head, causing his neck to stretch and his forehead to hit the ground with a loud _boing_ and _snap_ once it went back into place.

“You’re a fucking idiot! Who’s gone?! Your imaginary friend?!” She snarled. Luffy whined, holding his hat as he scowled back to the navigator.

“Nuh uh! My nephew!” The crew halted their breathing for a brief moment. Sanji’s cigarette fell from his lips. _Nephew?_ They all thought at once.

 **“NEPHEW?!”** They shouted all in unison, eyes wide. Usopp nearly fainted at the realization. Robin simply smiled, laughing gently.

“What a strange world we live in. Your older brother lives on through a legacy.” The archaeologist mused.

“Luffy has a nephew. Well. I’ll be damned.” Sanji murmured, taking out another cigarette. He was still a bit shaken by the sudden reveal. “Where is the tyke?”

“He was right here. I think he ran into the trees again.” Luffy pointed out. Chopper sniffed the ground, toddling over. After the boy had scrambled off, he left his sandal behind in a nearby bushel of grass.

“Heeey! I found a shoe! The scent goes this way!” He began to gallop towards the scent’s owner, stopping at a rather large tree on the far side of the clearing. Spade was sitting up in a tree, attempting to mask himself within the branches. Too bad Chopper was way too good at playing hide and seek.

Everyone else followed suit, stopping at the bottom of the trunk. “See! There he is!” Luffy pointed out with a massive grin. Spade gulped hard, glaring down at them all. Eight of them. There were eight in total. This is bad.

“Holy smokes! He looks just like your brother, Luffy!” Usopp pointed out. He attempted to open his mouth again only to have the child jump and stomp on his face on the way down. Spade rolled, the sniper hitting the ground with a loud yelp. The boy began his attempt to get away.

A cane came out of nowhere, picking Spade up by his shirt. “My, my! What a lively boy!” Brook commented playfully, spinning him lightly so that the child couldn’t slip out of his top. Spade screamed, face to face with a tall skeleton.

“DEAD GUY!”  
“What?! Where?!” Brook dropped the cane, now terrified of this dead--oh. Wait. It was him. The boy was talking about him. The sniper sat up, holding his now busted and bloodied nose. Chopper stopped to heal the wound all while Luffy stretched out his arms to catch the kid.

“That wasn’t very nice, Spade! Say you’re sorry to Usopp!”  
“LEGGO! I ain’t talkin’! You can’t make me!” The crew then collectively thought _“You just talked to us..”_. Spade kicked and yelled, soon tucked under his uncle’s right arm.

“Wow. He’s one hell of a live wire!” Franky laughed. “Stepped on our sniper without a second thought! Got damn good aim, too!” Robin then stepped forward, bending at the knees to be face to face with the child.

“What pretty eyes he has. Almost like the fog over the ocean.” She commented sweetly. Spade turned pink at the compliment and turned his head away.  
“Well… y-you aren’t an old hag.” He tried. Nami came over, joining the archaeologist with a slight smile.

“He’s kind of cute.” The cat burglar chirped. Spade became irritated, kicking his feet wildly. “Oh. He’s feisty.”

“Put me doooown!” He demanded, barking to be lowered to the ground. Luffy paused before letting the kid go. Spade hit the ground with a loud _“OOF”._ The boy rubbed his side, grumbling lowly as he sat up and folded his arms over his chest.

“That’s better.” He mumbled. Brook tilted his head, looking the boy over with a small hum of delight.

“We aren’t a threat to you. If you’re family to Luffy, then we will treat you as family, too!” The skeleton cheerfully mused. Spade listened to each of them introduce themselves, one by one.. Until they each realized.. Someone was missing.

“Ah. Zoro is gone.” Luffy laughed, hands on his hips.

“Damn Marimo.. Always getting fucking lost.” Sanji growled, snuffing out a cigarette with the toe of his right shoe.

 

“Where the fuck am I?” It seemed that the swordsman had managed to find himself in the middle of an orchard of some kind. Apples? Well, they looked delicious anyway. “I could have sworn I heard Luffy yell..” Taking one of the fruits from a basket on the ground, he stopped and quickly unsheathed his first blade to point it at the figure behind him.

A brunette woman gasped, eyes wide, hands up where they could be seen. The basket hung on her left arm, now terrified of the stranger. “Um.. excuse me, sir?” The nervous woman murmured. “If you’d like to buy an apple.. They’re for sale in the village.. These aren’t ready for sale yet.”

“Who are you?” The swordsman asked, steel reflecting in his lone eye. He watched the woman slowly calm down, lowering her hands.

“My name is Ayase. I own this orchard.” She replied, glancing to the sword nervously. “Could you please put that away? It’s a bit alarming to see a weapon in my face..” Zoro complied, putting it away while sensing no threat.

“Thank you. If you’re hungry, I can offer a home cooked meal.” Ayase brought it up casually, wondering if being hospitable to the stranger would make him more friendly. “If you are waiting for someone, I’m sure they’d come along sooner or later.” Zoro grunted in response. Well, he _was_ looking for the rest of his fellow crew mates. Though, getting lost was always an issue for him.. Maybe this time they’d come to him instead of the swordsman wandering aimlessly in circles for days on end.

With a nod, he followed her to her home. Might as well take up the offer on food, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I'm getting so many hits already.. I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
